Moving Forward
by Olivia Iphegenia Robbins
Summary: What happens when one man in Olivia's life cheats? Who is there to pick up the pieces? Will something more happen to this growing 'friendship? Completely AU! Elliot is in Narcotics while Olivia is in the Special Victims! Olivia age 29 and Elliot age 31! Rated M for language and for later chapters most likely!


**A new story, again!**

Olivia Benson walked into a nightclub, she thought she was ready for this. The music blaring in her ears was a good way to drown out her thoughts. She knew she would need a couple drinks to help her relax so she walked over to the bar.

It had been a long week, and even longer day. She had caught her scumbag of a boyfriend cheating on her. The douche thought it was okay to fuck some blonde bimbo in their bed! She kept going over it in her head like in slow motion.

Olivia walked into the apartment they shared together. It had been a bad case, so she just wanted to go to sleep. Walking toward her bedroom she heard soft moans, gasps, and grunts. That was something she definitely had not heard before, especially when she wasn't involved in certain actions.

Putting her hand on the door she prepared herself for the worst. Knowing that what she dreamed would never happen, was happening. Feeling the cold metal under her hand, she twisted the nob. Suddenly she was rushed with the smell of sex and what was that? Peach, maybe?

Looking up she saw a sight she thought she would never see. A blonde, she couldn't see her face so she didn't know who she was, riding Brian in her bed.

Olivia knew Brian Cassidy wasn't her soulmate, but she knew she couldn't do any better than him. So she stayed, but this was the final straw. Knocking the blonde bitch off of Cassidy, Olivia glared at him.

"How could you? You bastard!" Olivia bellowed, "I thought you loved me!"

Brian, shocked, jumped up off the bed and pulled some pants on. "Olivia, what are you doing home? You're home earlier. And it isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Brian pleaded.

Olivia shook her head, "It is what it looks like! You fucking some blonde bimbo in our bed! To make matters worse, it's our anniversary! How could I ever believe that you loved me?"

Brian stepping towards her with hands up, "I do love you. I will always love you. You can't honestly believe that I don't! She means nothing to me and never will. I was just stupid and it happened! Please, baby you have to understand!"

Olivia stepping forward before slapping him. "You don't love me, at all. Never have and never will. But you know what?" Olivia asked.

Brian, not being able to speak said nothing just stared at her.

The blonde finally have gotten dressed spoke, "What? What is he supposed to know? You're just jealous he had to find someone like me to fulfill his needs."

Olivia not wanting to deal with any more of this shit, lunged at the blonde. Brian grabbing Olivia by the waist and pulled her back. Stopping her from hurting anyone but him.

Olivia turning around in his arms punched him. Brian stumbling back, fell onto the ground. "Don't touch me. Touch her, whoever she is. Honestly, I don't care anymore. By the end of tomorrow, I want you out of this apartment and all of your stuff with you. I don't care where you go or how you get there. Don't plan on sleeping here tonight. I want you gone by eight tonight. And by eight tomorrow night, if all of your stuff isn't out of here, whatever is still here is getting sold or thrown out. Now I'm leaving. And I want you two gone by the time I get back." Olivia growled.

"But babe…" Brian said.

Suddenly she was jolted out of her daydream by someone sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Excuse me, but can you not sit next to me?" She asked taking a big gulp of her whiskey. Feeling the amber colored liquid slide down her throat and burn, she set it back down onto the bar.

"Well, I could, if I didn't want to sit by you, but you seem depressed. Wanna talk about it?" The man asked with a shy smile.

"Poor my heart out to a complete stranger? Oh yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Olivia said sarcastically taking another drink.

The man let out a light chuckle, "Well are you just a big bucket of sunshine! Well, my names Elliot by the way. And the good thing about pouring your heart out to a stranger is that you don't know them. They may be able to help you and you won't ever have to see them again."

Olivia sighed, "I'm Olivia and it's hard to be a 'bucket of sunshine' when your life has been shit."

"That bad of a day?"

"Worst than you can imagine," Olivia said looking over towards this Elliot guy and studying him. He was tall, he had brown hair and blue eyes. Gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He was kind of intriguing but in a sexy way. A very sexy way.

"Tell me about?" He asked.

Olivia blew out a breath before she began talking, "I'm just gonna make this simple. My prick of a boyfriend cheated on me. Clear enough for you?"

"You're awfully feisty," Elliot said taking a sip of his beer that he had just received.

"Can you blame me?" She asked. Elliot shook his head. "So, not that I don't like your presence, but what made you come over and decide to sit by me?" Olivia asked.

"Well let's see, you seemed sad about something and with such a pretty face like that, you deserve a smile. So I was hoping I could make them brown eyes light up like I'm sure they do. I also saw that you are absolutely beautiful, and it just kind of dragged me towards you." Elliot said before ordering another beer.

"Now are you expecting me to go home with you?"

"Well if you wanted to you could, but I'm not expecting anything. Although I was thinking it is nice having someone like you to talk to. Actually not someone like you, it's nice talking to you. Feels natural. Like I don't have to hide anything. So wanna get a coffee?" Elliot asked. Seeing her about to answer he quickly said, "As friends of course."

 **I know I know, call me crazy because I'm starting a new story and I just started one like two weeks ago! SchoolThe school has been making my life crazy leaving little time for writing, but I am trying to get as much writing in as possible!  
Okay, so this new story! Like it? Love it? Hate it? All three? Let me know with a review! You guys are the best! I hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait for any activity from any of my stories! Hopefully this new one makes up for it!**


End file.
